villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Auditor
The Auditor is a powerful dark overlord and the primary antagonist of the Madness Combat flash series. He is the leader of the A.A.H.W. and his plans seem to somehow involve Hank (the main protagonist). It is theorized that he is one of the "Higher Powers", deities that oversee the Madness universe and constantly resurrect Hank. He also appears to be regarded as a god by the members of the A.A.H.W. History Madness Combat 5.5 Though the Auditor himself doesn't appear, posters with the Auditor's face on them can be seen in the background. Madness Combat 6.5 The Auditor was first seen watching Sanford and Deimos on a monitor. He also saw Jesus's note that he had decided to quit and also received a message from Tricky, saying that he will do what he wants and that he cannot be stopped. The Auditor also upgraded the 1337 Crew to the state they were in in Madness Combat 6. Madness Combat 7 The Auditor appeared at the end of the episode at the "training level" where he was keeping the Improbability drive, accompanied by his Mag V2 Agents. Madness Combat 7.5 The Auditor was seen briefly sending messages to two A.T.P. Soldats via his computer. A message can also be seen printed on the side of a crate that reads: "This gun should be mounted at the elevator exit before the event begins, I am anticipating disruption. Auditor help you if I discover you didn't set up this gun. -E." Madness Combat 8 Jesus became determined to end the madness and set out to destroy the Improbability Drive, heading for the Auditor's lair. As he approached, the Auditor fired on him with a mini gun, but Jesus managed to avoid being shot. However he found himself infected by a virus from the dark being that made him vomit blood and weaken as he progressed though the building, fighting off The Auditor's minions. Finally Jesus faced off against the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive so as to take away his foe's powers. However the Auditor managed to spawn a bazooka at the last minute and fired it at Jesus and succeeded in killing him though he also damaged the drive, starting the "Normalization Process" and enveloping the two of them in a white light. Madness Combat 9 However the Auditor survived and took the broken halo from Jesus's dead body, turning it blood red and giving him Jesus's powers. He went to a building where he turned two of the A.T.P. Agents into more powerful possessed henchmen. The Auditor headed into the building, stopping only once to reprimanded some 1337 agents for playing cards and to decapitate a grunt soldier. He finally came to a new Mag Agent that was still undergoing production and used his new powers to accelerate the process. The Auditor and the new Mag Agent went to meet up with the possessed ATP Agents and were soon confronted by the newly mutated Hank. After he fought and defeated the Mag Agent, he and Sanford confronted the Auditor. However he began gathering corpses to him, absorbing them and growing larger. Madness Combat 10 As he fought Sanford and the mutated Hank, the Auditor kept dodging their attacks by turning ethereal and assaulting them with shadow blasts and by changing his form into fists and jaws. He seemed invincible, eventually summoning a barrage of gunfire that shot off Hank's arm, but he managed to get the Auditor into a chokehold. He took of the Auditor's halo briefly, unleashing a surge of energy and restoring his arm. The Auditor got it back and backed away from Hank, now wary of the energy and tried to summon a spear to fight him with. However energy emerged from the ground, which pulled the spear away and the Auditor unleashed a fire attack, before retreating. He eventually summoned a giant pillar beneath himself, then raised up more pillars and an enormous construct. But the Auditor was struck by a bolt of energy from the ground, wounding him and he realized the Normality Restoration was rejecting him like a virus. He retreated into the structure he'd summoned and proceeded to possess one of his dead soldiers, but when he was defeated, the Auditor retreated further into the building. Hank and Sanford went in after him, fighting their way through his soldiers and at one point, the Auditor possessed another one of his henchman trying to stop them, but they would not be denied. As they continued into the building, the Auditor started to panic and was struck by another bolt of energy, forcing him to absorb more of his soldiers, growing even larger and healing himself. He realized that he needed more bodies to survive, before going to the top of the structure. The Auditor finally faced Hank and Sanford and managed to catch them off guard at first, but Hank kept hitting him with punches amplified by the power he'd taken in. Knowing that he couldn't win in his current state, the Auditor began absorbing more bodies, growing bigger and healing himself. He tried to kill Hank with an energy beam, but Hank was able to move faster and wound his face, making the Auditor absorb the body of a Mag Agent V4 and grow even larger. He summoned a large sword and tried to kill Hank again, but he kept dodging all of the Auditor's strikes. He began absorbing more and more bodies, growing so huge that not even Hank knew how to stop him, but before he could finish his enemy off, he made the mistake that would end him. The Auditor absorbed Tricky's body, making fire burst out of him and a giant energy bolt shot from the ground, lifting him into the air. A bright light shined from his chest and finally, the Auditor exploded. Powers and Abilities The Auditor has shown exceptional accuracy, even with weapons that would not be that way (i.e. his minigun). He is able to summon weapons out of nothing and seems to prefer dual submachine guns and a katana. The Auditor can become as flat as a shadow and teleport and despite his ethereal form, it is seen that he is capable of being hurt by melee weapons. He can attack with blast of shadow energy and shape shift his body, which he can use to attack or avoid attacks. The Auditor is the only one who can use the Improbability Drive to its full potential and often uses it to transform his henchmen into super soldiers. He also used it to infect Jesus with a virus to weaken him. After taking his halo, the Auditor seemed to gain all of his powers. Trivia *The Auditor was originally believed to be the Sheriff and was known as the "Mystery Man" before Madness Combat 8. *As mentioned above, it is speculated that the Auditor has some connection to the Higher Powers, though it is unknown if he is an envoy of them or is one of them. Curiously, a sign can be seen in Madness Combat 7.5 which refers to "Auditor" in place of "god", suggesting that the Auditor may be the or one of the Higher Powers. *New characters called "The Employers" that bear a heavy resemblance to the Auditor are set to appear in the upcoming game, Madness: Project Nexus 2. What exact relationship they have to the Auditor and the Higher Powers is unknown, but the game's producer, The-Swain, has stated that both the Auditor and the Employers have the goal of bringing down Project Nexus. Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Crackers Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Auditor Category:Big Bads Auditor Auditor Auditor Auditor Category:Elitist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Energy Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Harbingers Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Knights Category:Fanatics Category:Giant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Necromancers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Heretics Category:Force of Nature Category:Satan Category:Noncorporeal Category:Serial Killers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Muses Category:Opportunists Category:Slaver Category:Gangsters Category:Malefactors Category:Graverobbers Category:Omniscient Category:Vandals Category:Thought-Forms Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Defilers Category:Control Freaks